The present invention generally relates to power saws and more particularly to portable table saws.
Carpenters and other workmen who travel to jobsites to do construction work require power tools to work efficiently and rapidly. While various hand tools with battery packs are effectively employed, many of the tasks that are accomplished involve cutting lumber, where the cutting is most conveniently done with a table saw. Manufacturers have designed and marketed portable table saws for many years and continue to improve the design of such saws so that they are robust yet relatively lightweight. Because the portable table saws are valuable tools, workmen do not typically leave such a saw at an unprotected jobsite overnight and therefore must haul the table saw from his truck to the location where it will be used and back at the end of the day. Therefore, the portability of such saws is an important factor and portability is generally increased when the table saw footprint is decreased as well as its weight reduced.
Because it is highly desirable if not commercially necessary for the table saw to have its blade angle adjustable to make bevel cuts, such functionality tends to increase the size of the saw. Light weight and durable design as well as high cutting capacity of such portable table saws is highly desirable.